


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [27]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Based off that one gif that shows Hoya giving Sungjong a piggyback ride, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hoya-centric, M/M, Piggyback Rides, Sungjong-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750969





	Untitled

**11:20 AM**

"Yah,hurry up you lovebirds!"

Sungjong ignores Sunggyu scolding him and Howon as he place himself next to the latter in the van."Ignore that old man hyung."He tells the dancer,ignoring Sunggyu's 'yah!'of protest.


End file.
